A nie mówiłam!
by Kiliana
Summary: Życie może cię jeszcze nie raz zaskoczyć! (Naruto nie należy do mnie.)


A nie mówiłam!

\- Wiesz, wiesz Shino i wtedy babunia powiedziała, że będę zdawać na jonina jeszcze w tym roku choćby miała być to ostatnia rzecz, którą zrobi i żadna przestarzała rada jej nie powstrzyma!

\- Bardzo się cieszę z tego powodu Naruki.

\- Będę mogła mieć z tobą misje i… i… i… będziemy spędzać z sobą więcej czasu…

\- Naruki wiesz, że nie musisz być joninem żeby spędzać ze mną czas.

\- Wiem, ale…

Shino rozumiał, o co chodzi. Rada skutecznie uniemożliwiła, Naruki otrzymanie wyższej rangi. Od dwóch lat jest nieustanna walka o to między Tsunade a starszyzną. Część shinobi jest skłonna przemyśleć sprawę, ale część cywilna kategorycznie zabrania poddawać w ogóle ten temat pod dyskusje. To, że Naruki utrzymała rangę chunina jest zasługą nieustannym zabiegom Tsunade.

Shino był zły. Nawet bardzo. Oczywiście nie było tego widać z za wysokiego kołnierza i okularów. Nie dobrze jest pokazywać wrogą brak opanowania, a za wrogów Shino uważał Rade Konohy. Ale miał plan jak wszystko naprawić tak, aby Naruki nie musiała już się martwić. Nikt nie będzie zadzierał z jego najlepszą przyjaciółką! Plan był formułowany przez lata razem z jego tatą oraz przy pomocy Shikamaru Nara, jako cichym wspólnikiem jak również przyjacielem Naruki.

Zaczęło się jeszcze w akademii. Nikt do niego nie podchodził, każdy się bał lub czuł obrzydzenie na myśl o robakach mieszkający w jego ciele. Myślał już, że nie spełni obietnicy danej rodzicom o znalezieniu przyjaciół, gdy nagle poczuł puknięcie w ramie. Po obróceniu się zobaczył tylko czuprynę blond włosów i w sumie nic więcej, bo dziewczyna (tak zgadywał) była zbyt blisko by zobaczyć twarz.

\- Powiedz… to prawda, co mówią? Powiedz, powiedz, powiedz!

\- Hm…

\- Shikamaru powiedział, że twój klan zajmuje się robakami, to prawda? Nigdy nie widziałam takiej osoby. Jak to jest? Pytałam Shika, ale powiedziała, że jest kłopotliwa i że jak chce wiedzieć to żeby się ciebie zapytała i poszedł oglądać chmury, a Choji poczęstował mnie chrupkami i powiedział, że masz na imię Shino Aburame i że poszedłby ze mną, ale zostanie z, Shikamaru, bo ktoś musi go pilnować żeby nie zaspał na zajęcia, no, więc jestem i się pytam.

\- Hm…

\- No, ale powiedz… a jeszcze nazywam się Naruki Uzumaki i jestem przyszłą Hokage!

Wszystko to powiedziała na jednym wydechu i patrzyła na Shino dużymi, błękitnymi oczami. Na początku nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Nikt nigdy nie podbiegł do niego tak po prostu i zaczął zadawać pytania. To było… miłe.

\- Nazywam się Aburame Shino i rzeczywiście zajmuję się robakami różnych gatunków.

\- WOW! Sugoi! Pokarzesz mi, proszę, proszę, proszę!

\- Dobrze. - Wypuścił jeden rój i pozwolił im usiąść na dziewczynce.

\- Super. - Poparzyła na chłopca z uwielbieniem i powiedziała z uwielbieniem - Shino, myślę, że będziemy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

W tym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek, a uczniowie ruszyli w stronę akademii. Naruki złapała Shino za ramię i pociągnęła w stronę drzwi, przez korytarz, klasę lekcyjną aż do ławki. Usadziła go na krześle a sama usiadła obok. Potem obróciła się w stronę Shino i z wielkim uśmiechem powiedziała:

\- W przyszłości będziesz moim mężem, to jest obietnica!

Ktoś parsknął za nimi i dało się słyszeć odgłosy krztuszenia oraz śmiechu. Okazało się, że na nimi siedzieli Shikamaru i Chochi o obok chłopców Kiba z Akamaru.

\- Shino - powiedział z uśmiechem Shika - gratuluje z okazji zaręczyn.

\- Chipsa Shino? Jako prezent.

\- Tak stary, masz przerąbane. Chłopczyca za żonę! HA, HA, HA!

\- Whow! - Zgodził się Akamaru

\- Hej, ty psi oddechu! Odwołaj to!

\- O co ci chodzi Shikamaru- san? - Spytał się Shino chłopaka pod czas, gdy Naruki siłowała się z Inuzuką, a Akamaru im kibicował.

\- Naruki Uzumaki jest znana z tego, że zawsze dotrzymuję tajemnic.

\- Zawsze?

\- Zawsze. - Odparł Nara z leniwym uśmiechem.

Po tej rozmowie wydarzenia potoczyły się lawinowo. Shino i Naruki zostali najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, nierozłączni przez całą akademie. Pomagali sobie w nauce, no może Shino pomagał Naruki, ale w większości to nie była jej wina tylko intruktorów, którzy z jakiegoś powodu robili wszystko byle tylko oblać Naruki z prawie wszystkich przedmiotów. Jedynym wyjątkiem był Iruka Umino. W dzień ukończenia szkoły dowiedzieli się, dlaczego tak mało osób jest przyjaznych dla Naruki. Kyuubi! Była więzieniem dziewięcioogoniastego demona, który napadł na wioskę! Nawet Shino nie wysnuł takiej hipotezy. Po konfrontacji z Mizukim, Shibi, ojciec Shino powiedział im, dlaczego ich pokolenie nie wiem nic na ten temat i co tak naprawdę się zdarzyło oraz prawdę o rodzicach Naruki.

Następnego dnia się okazało, że nie zostali przydzieleni do tej samej drużyny, a nawet gorzej, Naruki trafił się jaśnie Pan Uchiha i jego najwyższej rangi fanka. Cudownie! Mimo rozłąki starali się spotykać, chociaż raz w tygodniu. Udawało się.

Trzyletni trening Naruki był ciężkim okresem, ale dzięki zdaniu przez dziewczynę po powrocie egzaminu na chunina zdołali w wolnych chwilach nadrobić stracony czas.

Dziesięć minut temu Naruki przybiegła do niego by podzielić się nadzieją na zgodę do przystąpienia do egzaminu na jonina. Nadzieję! Najwyższy czas by plan wszedł w życie. Po spędzeniu miłego popołudnia z dziewczyną, Shino skierował się do swojego domu. Musi porozmawiać z tatą. Czas zacząć!

Następnego dnia wioska aż szumiała od nowin. Ktoś w nocy włożył do skrzynek w całej wiosce dokumenty zawierające dane na temat wszystkich członków rady, którzy byli przeciwni Naruki m. in. Danzo i Haruno, a także dane osobowe członków KORZENIA łącznie z miejscem zamieszkania i zadania, które aktualnie wykonują. Okazało się, że wymordowanie klanu Uchiha to był rozkaz Danzo i paru innych członków rady, a to nie jedyne ich przewinienia. Gazety były również dostępne przed każdym sklepem w Konoha. Oryginał leżał na biurku Godaime. Rano każdy o tym mówił. W południu tłum był żądny krwi zdrajców.

Po tym wszystko potoczyło się już gładko. Nadzwyczajne zebranie rady, aresztowanie, przesłuchanie i skazanie (winni wszystkich zarzutów!). Tydzień po tych wydarzeniach Uzumaki została wezwana do Wieży Hokage. Wróciła z formularzem zgłoszeniowym na egzamin.

\- Shino - popatrzyła się na niego - wiesz coś na temat tej całej afery?

\- Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo.

\- Jaaaaasne, a ja jestem Uchiha. - Rzuciła się na niego, co spowodowało wylądowaniem na ziemi pod drzewem. - Dziękuje Shono - wtuliła się w niego mocniej.

\- Naruki?

\- Hmm…

\- Zostaniesz moją dziewczyną? - Zapytał nerwowo chłopak.

\- Już myślałam, że nigdy nie spytasz - zaśmiała się.

Pół roku później, w dziewiętnaste urodziny Naruki, Shino poprosił ją o rękę. Zgodziła się. Gdy chłopak ogłosił dobą wiadomość swoim rodzicom, kazali mu zaprosić ją na uroczystą kolacje gdzie cały klan się o tym dowie. W końcu nie codziennie dziedzic klanu się żeni. Uzumaki była trochę zdenerwowana. Jeszcze nigdy nie była w obecności całego klanu (trzeba zaznaczyć, że Aburame nie słyną z wylewności). Wszystko okazało wyjść wspaniale po za małą niespodzianką. Przy kolacji, a konkretniej przy ramenie (tak zrobili dla niej, ramen!), Naruki poczuła jakby miała piasek w ustach i żołądek podszedł jej do gardła. Rzuciła, co miała w ręku i pobiegła do łazienki. Członkowie klanu nie wiedzieli, co się dzieje. Shino wszedł do łazienki i znalazł swoją narzeczoną leżącą na ziemi przy muszli klozetowej. Spanikowany zaniósł ją do pokoju i zawołał medyka. Czekał przy drzwiach na diagnozę chodząc w kółko, co nie zdarz się Aburame, nie zauważył, że cała jego rodzina stoi tuż za nim. Po pół godziny z poważną miną wyszła z pokoju Tsunade.

\- Masz się nią opiekować, rozumiesz Aburame?

\- Co się dzieje? - Zaczęły go już nachodzić czarne myśli.

Tsunade popatrzyła jeszcze na niego przez chwile jak również na osoby za nim i oznajmiła:

\- Za siedem miesięcy będzie ojcem czworaczków, jeśli się gdzieś nie pomyliłam, a nie sądzę by tak było. Nie znam jeszcze płci, ale to może poczekać.

Zapadła grobowa cisza. Cały hol jakby zmarzł. A potem:

\- Bierzecie ślub za miesiąc. Przygotuję się dla was większą część domu niż myślałam, ale da się to zrobić. Trzeba też pomyśleć o kołyskach, ubrankach i tego typu rzeczach dla dzieci. Ale najpierw organizacja ślubu. Drogie Panie - zwróciła się do kobiet z klanu - proszę za mną. Mamy dużo do zrobienia. - Hol w połowie pustoszał.

\- Shino - odezwał się Tsunade - Naruki około piątego miesiąca (zależy od osoby), musi zacząć dużo odpoczywać i zrezygnować z aktywnej roli, jounina, chociaż znając ją będzie to walka na śmierć i życie. Ewentualnie mogę jej zaproponować prace, jako moja pomocnica. W końcu musi się kiedyż nauczyć jak być Hokage. A co do ilości dzieci, może to mieć coś wspólnego z lisem. Nie bój się, druga ciąża będzie mniejsza. Iiii… będę babcią! - Odeszła zadowolona.

\- Gratulacje synu. Nie spodziewałem się, że tak szybko zostanę dziadkiem. Postarałeś się.

Shino, oszołomiony wszedł do pokoju i przykląkł obok łózka. Naruki wyglądał blado, ale na ustach błąkał się malutki uśmiech. Nachylił się i pocałował ją w policzek. Drgnęła lekko i kazał się mu położyć obok niej. Robiąc to położył rękę na jej jeszcze płaskim brzuchu.

\- Shino, pamiętasz jak kiedyś w akademii powiedziałam ci, że będzie mój?

\- Tak.

Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy i z uśmiechem powiedziała:

\- A nie mówiłam!

KONIEC


End file.
